


dermatillomania

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a one shot about a reader w/ a skin condition and lydia. from my tumblr of the same username, originally posted nov. 3, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	dermatillomania

**Author's Note:**

> dermatillomania is a skin picking disorder where you compulsively pick at your skin. reader is embarrassed about it and doesn’t like lydia looking at her hands (she most often picks at her thumbs, and sometimes her other fingers)
> 
> 828 words
> 
> cw: finger picking, obviously. fem reader. i don’t think there’s anthing else, but let me know if there is :)

you mindlessly scrape at the skin on your thumb on your right hand. you were in the middle of reading your book, but you couldn’t continue until you got this one piece of skin off.  
“hey, y/n? are you alright?” your girlfriend asks you when she noticed you had set your book down.  
“oh, yeah.” you hide your right hand and pick up your book in your left hand.  
your eyes glaze over the words, not really taking any of them in, just focusing on your thumb.  
lydia kept looking up from her drawing to see if you were reading. she didn’t want to bother you, but she was concerned for you. you were acting weird.  
you could tell this piece of skin was going to be painful to pull off. you excused yourself to the bathroom, where you could pick in piece. you decided that it’s probably be least painful to try and bite it off.  
“oh, fuck” you said softly. that hurt. some blood had even been drawn. “shit…”  
you carefully placed your thumb in your mouth, pressing your tongue against the wound. pressure stops bleeding, right?  
you eventually realize that you’ve probably been in the bathroom for too long. you head back to where you were sitting before.  
lydia looks up as you sit down. “are you sure you’re alright? you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
avoiding eye contact, you said “i told you, i’m fine.”  
she walked over to sit next to you. “show me your hands.”  
“what? why?”  
“just show me your hands, y/n.”  
after a second of weighing your options, you placed your hands in hers.  
she carefully inspected them, looking at every spot where the top layer of skin had been pulled back. she finally reached the part on your right thumb, that you had just finished peeling. she delicately traced her finger over it. you winced, that stung a lot.  
lydia covered your hands with hers and looked into your eyes. you could tell she was worried about you.  
wordlessly, she hugged you. she hugged you tighter than she normally did.  
she then got up, and left the room. she came back a minute later, with a couple of band aids.  
“i know this won’t stop it, but at least it’ll discourage you.” she said as she wrapped your thumbs, your problem spots.  
“thank you.” you whispered.  
she kissed you on the cheek and the two of you went back to reading and drawing.  
a week later, it was your three month anniversary  
she thought it was kind of silly to celebrate them, but she went along with them because you enjoyed it. this time, though, she seemed more excited than you.  
when you picked her up, she had a picnic basket with her, and a smile from ear to ear.  
you drove to a hill overlooking the town, and set everything from the picnic basket up.  
everything, except for a little box. you were confused, but you quickly forgot about it.  
as the afternoon turned to night, and your bellies were filled, the two of you laid down and looked up at the stars. lydia impressed you with her knowledge of constellations.  
the two of you took turns pointing out constellations, you naming fake ones that you made up on the spot.  
“oh! i nearly forgot something!” lydia jumped up, out of your arms.  
you propped yourself up, and watched her open up the picnic basket and take out a small box.  
“um..?” you questioned. you clearly thought she was going to propose to you. i mean, you loved her, but the two of you were just in high school, and had only been dating for three months! that’s just not a very wise decision at this time!  
sensing your worry, lydia laughed and said, “it’s not that.”  
“oh, that’s good.” she sat back down next to you and placed the box on your leg.  
“so after last week, i did a little bit of research, and a lot of people who also pick at their skin said that this really helped them, so i wanted to get one for you.”  
confused, you opened the box. inside was a ring, but not the kind you were thinking it might be. it was a simple black metal ring with black glitter on the outside.  
“hold it!”  
you did, and to your delight, the glitter part of the ring spun around.  
grinning, lydia took off the band aid on your right thumb, which she was super proud of you for not abandoning, and she put the ring on the finger.  
you spun it around a few times.  
“i love it, lyds!”  
“oh i’m so glad you do! i was worried that you might not because you might think that i thought that there was something wrong with you, but i-”  
you got tired of waiting for her to finish talking, so you stopped her with a kiss.


End file.
